CATORCE PREGUNTAS SOBRE LA MUERTE DE SHERLOCK
by Kritias
Summary: Catorce preguntas que plantearse después del último capítulo de la segunda temporada de Sherlock... Y vosotr@s, ¿estáis de acuerdo con mis respuestas o tenéis vuestra propia explicación?
1. Catorce Preguntas

**CATORCE PREGUNTAS SOBRE LA MUERTE DE SHERLOCK**

_Que se me ocurren tras visualizar el último capítulo de la segunda temporada… Las explicaciones a cada pregunta las respondo hipotéticamente, tratando de dibujar una pequeña teoría sobre lo que ha ocurrido y que, a lo mejor, en nada o casi nada se parece a lo que realmente han escrito los guionistas y que sabremos mejor con el comienzo de la segunda temporada… Tengo que advertir que no he visto ni leído comentarios en la web sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, así que igual coincido con algunas teorías planteadas por otros…_

1. ¿Por qué debe morir Sherlock Holmes?

Sencillamente, era algo inevitable… Su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, se vio superado cuando el personaje que había creado lo superó en fama. Lo peor de todo es que Conan Doyle no consideraba las aventuras de Sherlock como su mejor trabajo. Al contrario. Él deseaba y esperaba que sus lectores se enganchasen a otras obras suyas, más originales, como "El Mundo Perdido" (con un argumento semejante al de la saga "Parque Jurásico"), y evitar salir del género en el que lo habían encasillado. Así que decidió que el detective más famoso de todos los tiempos debía morir en uno de sus casos, concretamente en "El Problema Final", a manos de su archienemigo Moriarty. Así, Sherlock muere, al precipitarse por las cataratas de Reichenbach… No es algo extraño. Lo mismo le ocurrió a Agatha Christie, que decidió que su detective estrella, Hércules Poirot, tenía que morir en uno de sus casos ("Telón"). Así, los superhombres se convierten en seres humanos, como los demás, acercándolos a las virtudes y defectos de los propios lectores. Es una señal de cercanía y proximidad…

En la serie se sustituyen las cataratas por un rascacielos. Pero el nombre Reichenbach aparece a lo largo de todo el capítulo, relacionado con uno de los casos que resuelve al comienzo y que lo llevan a los titulares y a la fama…

2. ¿Por qué no muere realmente?

El efecto de la muerte de Sherlock Holmes resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo esperado por Conan Doyle. Sencillamente, terminó de consagrar el mito del detective, al elevarlo a la categoría de mártir. No sólo eso, si no que comenzó a recibir cientos de quejas, reclamaciones y peticiones por parte de sus lectores, a fin de que volviese a escribir sobre Holmes. Desbordado, finalmente se ve obligado a resucitar a Sherlock Holmes, en "El regreso de Sherlock Holmes", aunque nunca se aclara debidamente cómo sobrevive el detective a la caída por las cataratas de Reichenbach.

En la serie, la supervivencia de Sherlock queda aclarada en la última escena, en la que el propio detective contempla a su amigo, llevarle flores a su tumba.

3. ¿Quién ayuda a Sherlock Holmes para evitar su muerte?

Centrándonos ya en el argumento del último capítulo de esta segunda temporada, parece evidente que Molly es una de las que reciben instrucciones. A eso se refiere Sherlock cuando acude a verla y le pide que lo haga "todo" por él… Como veremos, ese todo incluye arriesgar su puesto de trabajo, porque va a infringir numerosas leyes al ayudar a Sherlock. Pero no será la única que lo ayuda… La clave va estar en otra de las palabras del capítulo. Sherlock define a Moriarty, no como un hombre, si no como una araña, en el medio de su red. Al final, Sherlock y Moriarty, frente a frente, en la azotea del rascacielos, reconocen ser iguales. Sherlock es otra araña, en medio de su red: la red de vagabundos, frente a la de Moriarty, en su red de criminales. Muchos de estos vagabundos van a aparecer en escena durante la caída, para escenificar la falsa muerte de Sherlock…

4. ¿También ayuda el inspector Lestrade a Holmes en toda esta farsa?

Podríamos pensar que sí, al considerar que es el único de los tres amigos de Holmes que no acuden al final del capítulo a llevarle flores, pues puede que esté al tanto de su supervivencia y, por lo tanto, que haya colaborado en su consecución. No obstante, otra explicación para esta ausencia, que mejor convendría al argumento, es que simplemente no esté en esta tumba por lo que resultaría que un inspector de Scotland Yard, presuntamente engañado por un farsante y delincuente, como sería Holmes según la prensa y la convicción general, vaya a llevarle flores a su tumba. Veremos más adelante, que otro motivo más influye en que ninguna de las tres personas que son salvadas por la "muerte" de Sherlock no estén al tanto de la misma.

Otra persona cuya ayuda podría plantearse es la del hermano de Holmes, Mycroft. La verdad es que en la serie su personaje no se ciñe prácticamente a la historia original, en la que la genialidad de Mycroft es desmesuradamente superior a la de Sherlock. Podría haber servido de ayuda a Sherlock, es cierto, empleando los servicios secretos pero parece que el orgullo de Sherlock, ante la posibilidad de salvar holgadamente los obstáculos de Moriarty con ayuda de la red de vagabundos y de Molly, lo llevaría a desestimar recurrir al hermano con quien tantos piques lo unen y desunen. En esta dirección camina el hecho de que al final de capítulo, el propio Mycroft aparezca en el club inglés, en actitud de tristeza, al leer la noticia sobre el supuesto suicidio de Sherlock.

5. ¿Por qué llama Sherlock a Watson desde la azotea?

Para que el vagabundo que por orden de Sherlock debe atropellar a Watson, con su bicicleta, unos segundos después, pueda reconocer quién es su objetivo: el hombre que habla por teléfono y mira hacia el suicida…

6. ¿Por qué le dice Sherlock a Watson que no se acerque?

Debe estar lejos del lugar de la caída, para que la red de vagabundos y Molly puedan convertir el cuerpo de Watson en un falso cadáver, como más adelante se verá… Cuánto más lejos esté, más tiempo de reacción tendrán para evitar ser pillados por Watson. Desde la distancia, los detalles son menos perceptibles.

7. ¿Por qué le dice Sherlock a Watson que en realidad sí es un farsante?

Con la intención de que la pérdida de un amigo sea menos dolorosa. Nunca le podría haber dicho la verdad, explicándole que moría para salvarle la vida. La razón es clara. Watson no lo habría consentido, igual que en el primer encuentro con Moriarty, cuando tiene un cinturón de explosivos, se abraza a Moriarty para que Sherlock pueda escapar y salve su vida… A ojos de Watson, la vida de Sherlock es más valiosa que la suya propia, dada su particular inteligencia y la facilidad con la que descubre a los criminales. Obviamente, Sherlock no le puede decir que al saltar no va a morir, porque la reacción de Watson entonces no parecería real, y los tres francotiradores acabarían con las vidas de Watson, Lestrade y la casera.

8. ¿Por qué no muere Sherlock al caer?

El espectador ve el salto… Pero existen cientos de posibilidades y de giros con los que un guionista podría salvar esta situación: un miniparacaídas, cuerdas de escalada para puenting, una colchoneta o manta extendida y sujeta por la red de vagabundos para que no se haga daño… etc, etc, etc… Son tantas las posibilidades, que los guionistas nos podrían sorprender con cualquier rocambolesco mecanismo…

9. ¿Muere realmente Moriarty?

En la historia original, Moriarty moría en el mismo relato que Sherlock, en las cataratas de Reichenbach. Después sería sustituido en el argumento de sus aventuras por su mano derecha, Sebastián Moran, el segundo archienemigo de Sherlock. Es interesante el intercambio de frases de Moriarty en la azotea… Hay que pensar que Moriarty y Sherlock gozan de una inteligencia casi idéntica, lo que permite que su juego esté siempre tan ajustado. Así, Moriarty, en ese intercambio de miradas, tras la risa de Sherlock, reconoce las intenciones de Sherlock y adivina sus planes de supervivencia. No en vano, la propia Molly había observado en la mirada de Sherlock que era la de un hombre triste, sabedor de su muerte. Pero eso no fue lo que vio Moriarty, así que cayó en la cuenta de que el detective se guardaba un as en la manga… De ahí dos de sus frases: "tú eres yo" y "mientras estés vivo, podrás salvar a tus amigos" (no recuerdo su literalidad, perdón por decirlas a mi manera…). Con la segunda frase, Moriarty reconoce que Sherlock vivirá… y que viviendo salvará a sus amigos, aspecto que resolveremos más adelante. Sobre la primera, se refiere al futuro de Moriarty, toda vez muerto: el cadáver de Moriarty debe ser intercambiado por el cuerpo de Sherlock, en la morgue, para que sea enterrado en su lugar. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Posiblemente, mientras Sherlock conversa con Watson, algunos vagabundos recogen y retiran el cadáver de Moriarty de la azotea, para sacarlo del edificio (otra razón por la que Watson no debe acercarse). Abajo, será conducido a la morgue, donde trabaja Molly, como personal de laboratorio, donde se efectuará el intercambio.

_ADDENDA (en contestación al comentario de Ary-__rm) (aviso de spoiler sobre el final de la trilogía Matrix en esta cursiva): de alguna manera, la extraña relación que se establece entre Moriarty y Sherlock "yo soy tú, tú eres yo" va a crear la siguiente paradoja: si yo muero, tú mueres. Así, no importa quién permanezca vivo. De alguna manera, los dos habrán muerto. De la misma manera que en el final de Matrix, la manera que tiene Neo de acabar con el agente Smith es matándose a sí mismo. Algo parecido ocurre en el libro "A sombra cazadora" de Suso de Toro, y es un recurso bastante empleado en literatura pseudofilosófica... Ahora explico por qué la muerte de Moriarty conlleva, de alguna manera, la muerte de Sherlock. Y es que como muy bien dice Moriarty, ambos sienten pena de que el juego se acabe, porque ambos, en el fondo, se lo estaban pasando bien. Para Sherlock era un reto resolver los enigmas de Moriarty. Y para Moriarty era un reto conseguir no ser descubierto por Sherlock. De esta relación de dependencia surge lo siguiente: cuando se acabe Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes, el detective de éxito, no tendrá casos tan sonados. Somos lo que somos, mientras nos dure la fama de serlo. Dicho de otra manera: muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia. Es, por cierto, otra de las razones por la que en los siguientes meses no importará mucho si Sherlock vive o no (salvo para quienes lo quieren como amigo)... Será necesario que surja un nuevo archienemigo (una especie de reencarnación de Moriarty, en su segundo de a bordo, Sebastián Morán) para que Sherlock también vuelva a resucitar. Moran y Moriarty son el mismo perro, pero con distinto collar._

¿Por qué es atropellado Watson por una bicicleta?

Hay dos motivos fundamentales. El primero, impedir que se acerque mientras un remolino de gente (vagabundos) acude al cuerpo presuntamente sin vida de Sherlock, para comenzar la tarea de convertirlo en un falso cadáver. Y el segundo es dejarlo lo suficientemente aturdido como para que no capte detalles importantes, que le permitan darse cuenta de lo que realmente está sucediendo. De ahí que en medio de la calle, muchas personas acudan a Sherlock y ninguna a Watson, pese a que son dos hombres presuntamente malheridos… (la mayor parte de los transeúntes resultan estar compinchados, cosa que parece cierta cuando minutos antes la calle estaba vacía y sólo justo antes del suicidio empieza a llenarse de público, que hasta Moriarty cae en ese detalle, aún sin ser consciente. "salta ahora, que empiezas a tener público…"). Posiblemente, en la azotea, tras colgar la llamada a Watson, Sherlock, envía algún mensaje a través de su móvil a los colaboradores, para indicarles que comienza la gran obra de teatro… Que sería exactamente el mismo sistema empleado por Moriarty para robar el Banco de Inglaterra y la Torre de Londres (de lo que se deduce que realmente, Sherlock estaba al tanto del método empleado por Moriarty y que su mente iba por delante de la de su archienemigo, como en la mayor parte de los juegos que ambos se traían, y en los que Sherlock sólo aprovechaba el tiempo al máximo para ir recabando otros detalles que le permitiesen reconocer quién era Moriarty)

¿Por qué Sherlock tiene sangre en la cabeza y carece de pulso cuando Watson llega a su lado?

Sin duda, otra de las intervenciones de Molly. Ella misma, o alguno de los vagabundos, le hubo de administrar en esos segundos en los que Watson permanece inconsciente, alguna sustancia por la que se le ralentizan las constantes vitales (una pócima semejante ya aparece en Romeo y Julieta, así que no es nada nuevo en el mundo literario…). Cuando su cuerpo llegue a la morgue, recibirá el antídoto y, toda vez reanimado, será el cadáver de Moriarty el que ocupe su lugar en la caja fúnebre y posterior sepelio…

En cuanto a la sangre, o es falsa, o es de Moriarty, o es de alguna bolsa de sangre robada del laboratorio en el que trabaja Molly. En otro capítulo de la serie se utiliza este mismo recurso (una bolsa de sangre) para fingir que alguien había sido asesinado en su vehículo y poder reclamar el seguro.

¿Por qué Sherlock sigue haciéndose el muerto meses después de la muerte de Moriarty?

Para limpiar su buen nombre y poder reaparecer sin dejar lugar a las dudas sobre su inocencia, es de suponer que Sherlock tenga que desarticular la red de Moriarty o, al menos, dejarla tocada de muerte. Un paso fundamental, será aclarar un aspecto que queda inconcluso en el capítulo… ¿por qué grita la niña secuestrada al ver a Sherlock? ¿actuaba así porque se la había amenazado previamente con que hiciese eso, o su familia sufriría las consecuencias (método utilizado con el jurado popular que juzgó a Moriarty)? Resolver el secuestro de los hijos del embajador, base de las acusaciones contra Sherlock, equivaldrá a revelar la verdad de lo sucedido…

Pero existe otro problema… En cuanto Sherlock salga a la luz, descubriéndose que no está muerto, podría rearticularse el protocolo para el asesinato de sus tres amigos, aún sin ser mandados por Moriarty. Aquí cabe recordar que en la historia original, a la muerte de Moriarty le sucedía al frente de su organización Sebastián Moran. La intención de tener un compañero aparece en el capítulo final de temporada cuando el propio Moriarty le comenta a Sherlock que él mismo tratará de encontrar a alguien que le sea tan fiel como Watson es a Sherlock.

Mientras tanto, ni la casera, ni Watson, ni Lestrade, deben saber de la supervivencia de Sherlock, ya que pondrían en peligro sus vidas. Además, le resultará más fácil a Sherlock investigar la red dejada por Moriarty si están confiados en que ya no tienen un competidor de la talla de Holmes.

¿Por qué Watson sigue creyendo en que Sherlock no es un estafador pese a la propia declaración que le hizo minutos antes de saltar?

Lo cierto es que Watson y todos los que conocían a Sherlock lo habían visto resolver más crímenes que los que vinculaban a Moriarty, de una manera igual de sorprendente y deductiva. Fuese Moriarty ó no una invención, no cabría explicación para el resto de los casos estudiados por Holmes.

¿Podría haber sido el cuerpo de Moriarty el que cae desde la azotea?

El salto de Holmes es visto, sin lugar a dudas, por Watson. De tirarse el cuerpo de Moriarty, serían dos cuerpos a caer y debería ser tirado después del atropello de Watson por la bicicleta. En cuanto a otro de los interesados sobre la persona de Moriarty, el francotirador, decir que su atención (y su mirilla telescópica) estaban puestos todo el rato sobre la persona de Watson, así que le habría pasado totalmente desapercibido el hecho de que sean uno o dos los cuerpos que caen. Sólo sería relevante para el argumento si existe alguna escena en el capítulo en la que se ve impactar fuertemente un cuerpo contra el pavimento (no recuerdo si la caída del presunto Holmes recoge el momento exacto del impacto). De no ser así, no importaría si el cadáver de Moriarty es descendido por el interior del edificio, o directamente arrojado de la azotea.

¿_Y a vosots qué se os ocurre que pudo haber sucedido_? ¿_Estáis de acuerdo conmigo_? ¿_Os habéis fijado en algún otro detalle que pueda aclarar otros muchos y relevantísimos aspectos que seguro que me paso por alto_? _Espero vuestros comentarios, para ver si entre todos se da forma a una teoría mejor, más próxima a lo que realmente pretendían hacer los guionistas de la serie…_


	2. Otras Teorías

**OTRAS TEORÍAS**

Durante este fin de semana, he tratado de organizar un poco las múltiples teorías que circulan en Internet sobre el final de la segunda temporada de Sherlock, que resumo a continuación, con sus respectivas fuentes… Avisar que ya no forman parte de mi propia teoría (sólo he visto el último capítulo una vez, y creo que para captar más detalles convendría analizarlo con dos o tres visionados más, para que nada escape al escrutinio del espectador). Esto es lo que podemos encontrarnos en Internet:

_Series de Bolsillo_

noeliaroalvarez reunía las siguientes posibilidades, en un post de 30 de enero pasado:

Sobre los colaboradores, señala como posibles a Lestrade, a Mycroft, debido a sus posibilidades (desde puestos de relevancia, en los servicios secretos y Scotland Yard), así como Molly. Justo sobre Molly llama la atención sobre dos puntos muy factibles: primero, que Moriarty no la incluye entre los amigos de Sherlock a los que eliminar (por lo tanto no había nadie siguiéndole los talones y controlando sus acciones) y que tampoco acude al funeral (luego se deduce que era una farsa y que estaba vivo). Añade además a Irene Adler, aunque sin dar ninguna prueba a favor ni en contra.

= Pegas a la posible colaboración de Lestrade y Mycroft, vistas en el primer capítulo de este fic. Sobre Molly se le escapa lo más esencial: el propio Sherlock le pide ayuda, explicándole que por él lo podría hacer "todo".

Por cierto que noeliaroalvarez incluye un vídeo (en inglés, del usuario BeeonUtube, titulado "How Sherlock faked his death in 'The Reichenbach Fall'

") de más de 6 minutos de duración, en el que se llama la atención sobre dos detalles importantísimos, que van a ser tomados en consideración por la mayor parte de las teorías que explicar el mecanismo exacto utilizado por Sherlock para sobrevivir a la caída (que era una cuestión que en el primer capítulo, yo dejaba a cualquier giro del guión por parte de los guionistas, pero que ahora tengo que decir que me parece totalmente lógico, y que viene a dar una respuesta mucho más sencilla). Es la misma idea que aparece en el comentario de "iamaplatypus" (muchísimas gracias por haberte dado cuenta de ese detalle, y por comentárnoslo!): el camión con las bolsas de basura, donde posiblemente haya caído Sherlock, y que llega justo a tiempo para la caída, y se marcha instantes después de la misma (¿demasiado oportuno, no?). El otro aspecto interesante es que, al analizar la visión de Watson (con el fotograma parado) se descubre que él estaba observando todo desde una calle paralela y que una tapia le impide observar directamente el impacto, ya que tiene que girar la bocacalle (momento en el cual lo atropella el ciclista…, por cierto que otro vídeo en Internet muestra unos fotogramas de la conversación de Sherlock y, oh sorpresa, detrás, desde una distancia prudente, está el mismo chaval que luego conduce la bicicleta, reconocible por su gorro ceñido, demostrando que su presencia y el atropello no es un accidente fortuito).

No obstante, fotograma a fotograma, también se ve que hay un cuerpo que impacta contra el suelo a gran velocidad: lo que nos abre dos posibilidades, o es el propio Sherlock, que después de caer en las bolsas, salta a la propia calle, para terminar de fingir su caída (sin ser igual caer desde un ático que desde un camión), o el cuerpo de Moriarty (arrojado desde el camión o desde alguna ventana inferior, que Watson no pueda contemplar por culpa de la tapia que separa la calle en la que se encuentra de la calle donde suceden los hechos).

Sobre la muerte de Moriarty, noeliaroalvarez comenta que podría ser ficticia. Entre los comentarios que se hacen a dicho capítulo, surgen otras ideas interesantes: sobre todo entorno a la muerte de Moriarty. Muchos seguidores lo consideran demasiado carismático y esencial como para que ahora desaparezca con su muerte. Alguien anónimo hace un comentario bastante interesante, que se podría resumir de la siguiente manera (misma teoría he visto en muchos otros usuarios y que también serviría para explicar el grito de la niña): que Moriarty, para secuestrar a la niña, de alguna manera, utilizó alguna máscara o método para asemejarse a Sherlock (volvemos otra vez a la cuestión "yo soy tú"), pues bien, comenta este usuario anónimo que quizás Molly, con su trabajo en la morgue (aunque no como tanatopractora) consigue que Moriarty vuelva a asemejarse a Sherlock, quizás empleando la misma máscara que utilizó Moriarty para engañar a la pequeña. Así, el cuerpo del suelo, muerto, y con el aspecto de Holmes, realmente, sería Moriarty disfrazado presuntamente de la misma guisa que durante el secuestro de los niños. Otro comentarista, también anónimo (por lo que no lo podemos acreditar, una lástima) dice al artículo de noeliaroalvarez que quizás el Moriarty que se pega un tiro sea realmente un actor contratado por el verdadero Moriarty, a quien todavía no se le conoce.

_La Escotilla_

En el blog La Escotilla, un tal The Walrus publicaba el 24 de enero pasado otro artículo sobre las claves del final de la temporada. Esboza una teoría que, en líneas generales se asemeja a todo lo comentado anteriormente: Molly, desde su trabajo en la morgue, se encontraría en condiciones de falsificar la muerte, certificados oportunos, conseguir un cadáver… (de hecho, ya tienen el de Moriarty…). Otra vez se hace alusión al posible disfraz de Moriarty para secuestrar a la niña –explicando el grito- y que luego es aprovechado por Holmes para convertir al Moriarty enmascarado en su propio cadáver… The Walrus señala también el camión con las bolsas de basura, y añade la posibilidad de un "resorte" que permitiese a Holmes saltar del camión a la calle acto seguido. Llama la atención sobre la rapidez con que acuden los sanitarios (¿ya estaban esperando?) y la posible participación de la red de vagabundos, con el puntual atropello de Watson.

_Eso Decimos Todos_

Ángel Lorente, en la página _Eso Decimos Todos_, también apunta una teoría que vendría en este mismo camino. Ayuda de Molly, camión de bolsas de basura a modo de lugar almohadillado donde caer sin hacerse demasiado daño, una inyección que pudiese hacer parecer que Sherlock no tiene pulso… Algo a destacar es su siguiente comentario "si os fijáis bien como salta está como en posición de estar esperando caer sobre algo". Añade para terminar que el cadáver podría ser el de Moriarty, enmascarado, y que esa sería la manera que tendría el propio Moriarty de secuestrar a la niña y explicar el grito…

Los comentarios de la página nos aportan alguna visión más novedosa, ya que se fijan en pequeños detalles, que convierten a la teoría en más sólida y sirven para desechar otras: sobre el suicidio de Moriarty, Beholder llama la atención sobre este hecho. ¿Por qué se suicidaría alguien que tiene la canción Stayin' alive en el móvil? Y añade que no sería tan difícil fingir la propia muerte de Moriarty: balas de fogueo, peluca y una bolsita de sangre que reviente justo en ese momento (es decir, tal y como trabajarían en el mundo del cine en los tiempos anteriores a la modificación digital de las escenas). Ángel Lorente le contesta que Moriarty, sencillamente, está loco, así que no se puede esperar una conducta lógica. Estoy más de acuerdo con el comentario de otro usuario, "_I'm not Mycroft_", que señala que Moriarty se disparó sosteniendo la pistola con las dos manos, lo que no le dejaba ninguna mano libre para hacer estallar el dispositivo con la bolsita de sangre (es decir, que todo lo que podría conducir a una falsa muerte de Moriarty no parece muy asegurado por el análisis de los fotogramas).

Otro comentario al artículo de Lorente señala una teoría alternativa sobre el atropello a Watson, que conviene señalar, al menos, por resultar novedosa. La comenta "uno que va" (es su nombre de usuario…) y que dice que el ciclista podría ser Lestrade medio disfrazado, que durante el choque, aprovecha para drogarlo, convirtiendo las escenas posteriores en simples alucinaciones, creyendo ver a Sherlock muerto, siendo en realidad el cadáver de Moriarty.

Al respecto de esta teoría, decir que los fotogramas muestran en parte el ciclista y no se parece en mucho (más bien en nada, a Lestrade) y como algún otro usuario le comenta más abajo, la visión doble que experimenta Watson se debería más al golpe que al efecto de unas presuntas drogas. Pero como teoría cabe mencionarla, para cubrir todas las posibilidades.

Otro comentarista, que tiene como nombre de usuario Lestrade, llama la atención de un detalle que no he visto ni leído en ningún otro lugar y en el que muy posiblemente tenga razón: sería Molly (quizás impostando la voz) la que llama a Watson para advertirle de que la casera ha recibido un disparo, con tal de hacerlo salir del edificio y que no esté presente durante su encuentro con Moriarty.

Un comentario igualmente interesante es el de 13stargate, quien señala que quizás en la lápida de Holmes exista algún tipo de comunicador o micrófono a través del cual Sherlock lo pueda escuchar. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo (si fuese así, Holmes no tendría la necesidad de acudir físicamente al cementerio, sería arriesgado).

Un comentarista llamado Obviously, después de exponer la teoría más generalizada (Molly, camión de bolsas de basura, paramédicos falsos…) dice una verdad como un puño, al respecto de que el camión arranque justo después de que Sherlock caiga desde la azotea: y cito literalmente "El camión deja una pista clara, ya que cuando el cuerpo cae, arranca y se va. Nadie sería capaz de irse si al lado cayó una persona y murió. Evidentemente estaba organizado". Ciertamente, o su conductor tiene un témpano en el pecho o el conductor del camión sabía a la perfección que no le convenía estar cerca del cadáver… ¿Es Molly? ¿Es el auténtico Sherlock frente al Moriarty disfrazado de Sherlock?

Sobre la ausencia de pulso aparece una teoría interesante, comentada por el antedicho usuario "I_'m not Mycroft_", que cita una frase de otra serie, El Mentalista, en la que Patrick Jane dice que si ponemos el brazo del cuerpo y al tiempo apretamos fuertemente una pelota, no se nota el pulso de la otra mano… A continuación, menciona el momento en el que Sherlock, en ese último episodio, juega con una pelota, en el laboratorio… ¿casualidad?

Y, ¿qué se comenta en las páginas y foros anglófonos? Pues básicamente, lo mismo que circula por las páginas en castellano.

En _Channel Hopping_, en un artículo titulado How did Sherlock Cheat Death?, un tal Sean Marland repasa las diez teorías más verosímiles:

1-Hay dos Sherlocks: el segundo sería un doble del real, contratado por Moriarty (para el secuestro de la pequeña) y a quien el verdadero Sherlock conseguiría amenazar hasta el punto de obligarlo a saltar de la azotea

2-Moriarty disfrazado de Sherlock: mediante una máscara, Moriarty es el propio doble de Sherlock.

3- Mycroft está en el ajo: la culpabilidad por haber dicho demasiado sobre su hermano, lo lleva a participar, amparado en los servicios secretos, en escenificar todo este escabroso final. (Pega: en la serie, el final parece contradecirlo, por la tristeza de Mycroft, pero hay que decir que en la historia original de Conan Doyle, Mycroft es realmente una de las personas que saben que la muerte de Sherlock es fingida).

4-Molly (y su relación con la morgue y las peticiones de Sherlock)

5-Sherlock es el chico de la bicicleta (lo que, por el contrario, deja inexplicado quién era el Sherlock de la azotea, ¿el doble que había contratado Moriarty?)

6-Doble salto: Sherlock sólo salta después de que un cadáver a su imagen y semejanza ya esté preparado en el suelo (los fotogramas contradicen esta teoría, se ve que el momento en el que un cuerpo impacta contra el suelo, Sherlock ya ha saltado, braceando airosamente).

7- Los transeúntes formaban parte de la red de vagabundos

8-A Watson se le administra droga durante el impacto contra la bicicleta, a semejanza del caso de los Baskerville (esta teoría queda arriba vista)

9- Autosugestión: la mente de Watson ve el cuerpo de Sherlock porque es lo que espera ver pero, en realidad, es el de Moriarty, supuestamente igual que en la azotea.

10- Moriarty no está muerto: junto con Sherlock, es la doble cara de una moneda, así que si Sherlock puede sobrevivir, ¿por qué no Moriarty?

Antes de despedirme de este extraño fic (donde en lugar de contar historias se está tratando de buscar explicaciones a la propia historia original…), quiero apuntar algo sobre el comentario que hacía Lais Von Weed al primer capítulo de este mismo fic. ¿Quién será el sucesor de Moriarty? ¿Quién será Sebastián Morán? Decía Lais Von Weed si no sería la periodista que ayuda a Sherlock en el último capítulo y, francamente, yo albergué exactamente la misma idea durante algún tiempo. Pero sería muy forzado porque (no por el hecho de que sea una mujer cuando en el original es un hombre; hemos visto que las magníficas adaptaciones de los guionistas bien podrían salvar dicho obstáculo) si no por la "lectura" que hace Sherlock de la periodista en el baño de los tribunales, en la que configura una completa biografía de la periodista a través de lo que observa en ella. No obstante, decir a favor de la idea de Lais Von Weed que tampoco podemos obviar una cosa: y es que las mentes criminales consiguen pasar desapercibidas físicamente ante Sherlock quien, en su primer encuentro en el laboratorio, cuando Moriarty cameló a Molly para acercarse a su archienemigo, en la amplia lectura que hizo Sherlock de Moriarty, pasó totalmente desapercibido su pasado criminal.


End file.
